The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Understanding the rationale behind choices that are made by an individual provides deep insight into the individual's interactions with an environment. The information gained from an individual's reasoning can be used to learn, predict, or correct the choices made by an individual. Such information can be a powerful tool in many areas, such as social media, education, or advertising.
One example of obtaining a rationale for a choice made by a user can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,195,592 to Heidenreich. Heidenreich teaches a system that allows a user to create links between thinking components and to provide an explanation of the relationship between the thinking components. A second user could then analyze this link and explanation, and then could provide a second explanation that refines and develops the first user's thinking process. However, Heidenreich fails to provide information regarding why either user created the linked associations in the first place.
PCT Pub. No. 2012/088720 to Zheng teaches a system that generates social recommendations by linking users to one another based upon the online behavior of its users. While Zheng's system may link users who share the same mindset, Zheng's system also fails to provide any information regarding why any of the users would create similar linked associations.
Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0137201 to White teaches a system that predicts what kinds of links a user might click upon when web browsing. White analyzes a user's historical web patterns and then predicts how that user will browse a web in the future based upon that user's past behavior. Like the other known art, White fails to provide any information regarding why the user would create each link.
Overall, each of the examples listed above fail to recognize the value in exploring the full scope of the rationale in choices made by users. Rather, the examples merely disclose setting up associations or predicting a possible link of interest. An improved system would offer insight into the rationale behind why people make linked associations in the first place in order to resolve possibly ambiguous meanings underpinning the links.
Thus, there is still a need for a system that derives and maintains reasons why users create links.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.